This Love Starts in The Bed
by SRplaya
Summary: Hijikata Toushirou and Shimura Tae wake up in bed together, with no garments, under the same white blanket. HijiTae
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**The title is from Kagura's/ her father's quote. "Sometimes love starts in the bed." And this story is inspired from watching the Scandal Arc (oh yeah, that was one funny arc!) Well, this is my first Gintama fanfiction. I am just glad that I got a change to write about one of my Gintama otp. I simply love HijiTae. So for those who don't like them, I suggest don't read, because this story is all about HijiTae! ;) Now then, for those who're interested in this story...I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

With his eyes closed, Hijikata Toushirou groaned as he rolled over on his back. He then pressed the palm of his hand on his forehead before rubbing them with his fingers, attempting to remedy his pain-pounding headache that had been going about disrupting his sleep. Did he really drink that much?

Well, good thing it was his day off.

Trying to get back to sleep, he turned to the side, gingerly pulled the covers over his head and it was then he felt himself brushed up against something soft. His movement and contact had caused that certain something to completely snuggled up against him. No, it wasn't just soft anymore, it was warm and he was in direct contact with it, as in no fabrics or even covers in between them.

Despite the fact that he was still in bed and hadn't gotten the chance to wash his mouth, much less to get a drink, his throat went from normal morning dry to exceed dehydration. It was as if a ball of thorns was stuck in his throat and he dare not open his eyes, for fear of what he would find.

Steadily with caution, he got his head out of the covers and took three deep breaths to calm his senses. _This is just a dream Toushirou, don't get your boxers in a knot_, he tried to convince himself. Overlooking the fact that he wasn't wearing any boxers at the time.

When he decided to finally open his eyes, he found himself staring at the low ceiling of the room. Unfamiliar and the light that was supposed to be hanging in the center was nowhere to be seen. Abruptly, he got up, seated on the bed with his feet still under the covers and he analyzed the room he was in.

It was definitely not his room.

There had never been a fancy television, or a full body length mirror right next to it, and an exotic painting he had never seen before.

_Where the hell am I ?_

The head splitting ache was replaced by a major case of confusion. He shook his head vigorously, trying to get his head to clear up.

However, when he opened his eyes, his anxiety only escalated as he caught sight of his topless form through the mirror and he dare not look under the cover. The chilly feeling in between his legs and the kimono and underwear he wore last night were sprawled around the room, along with a woman's kimono and undergarments.

There was no mistake, he was completely naked and the woman who shared the same bed with him was too, right under the god damn blanket.

_Why am I naked?! What on Earth happened last night?!_

He startled a little as he heard a soft and feminine moan came from the figure nestled under the thick blanket of covers and it was then he realized he was on a bed, an actual four-legged Western bed and not on a futon. The soft moan he heard was unmistakably belonged to a woman. Whoever she was, she was awake, and she would reveal herself in seconds. Toushirou was never a religious man, but at this point he was praying to every Gods and Goddesses out there, hoping it was not someone he knew.

Toushirou turned pale and had to stifle the urge to scream, as it seemed that even the divines had turned their backs against him. _This_, he could not imagine any sin he had done that could be compared to _this_. It was no better than murder.

Before him was the object of his Commander, Kondo Isao's affection and Yorozuya's Shimura Shinpachi's older sister. Naked, and has yet to take notice of his presence next to her.

Toushirou was paralyzed with fear and want nothing more than to run out screaming his lungs out of the room, for it was the nightmare of the century. Overlooking the fact that Shimura Tae was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair that looked as soft as silk, and skin almost as fair as the snow. In his mind, this woman was beautif yes, but deadly as hell. She had monstrous strength that could pulverize even a bear, hell, even a horde of Chupacabras was no match for her. _And Hijikata Toushirou would soon be skinned alive and his meat, fed to the pigs._

Still not fully awake, Tae scanned around the room with half lidded eyes until her gaze met his. Three seconds later, she blinked.

"Hijikata-san?" her raspy voice still retained her usual gentle tone."What are you-"

Toushirou just stared at her face, for he had lost the ability to speak and couldn't even manage to gulp.

It took her a moment to take in, it seemed. She looked down at her naked self and back at Toushirou. Her eyes widened, looking like they almost popped out of their sockets and her face turned as red as a tomato. Hastily covered herself with the covers, assaulting Toushirou with her high pitched squeal.

It was unexpected. He had thought she would have broken every working bone in his body and had him hospitalized, but no, she actually acted like a proper woman would.

"Wha-what is going on?!" Tae refused to look at him straight in the face, instead, she stared at the covers, her face still red with embarrassment.

Toushirou took a moment to regain his voice by swallowing what little saliva he had and cleared his throat. "What do you think?"

"We, did we…"

"I think so."

Silence.

Each of them was searching for something to say, and eventually, Tae was the first to speak. "Um, do you remember anything?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, the last thing I remember was; we had a drink together at the Snack Smile." How did they ended up drinking that much, he could barely remember. He was just happened to visit her; reason was because of none other than that gorilla Commander of his. Never again will he do his bidding! Look at what he'd gotten himself into."What about you?" he added in hope Tae could at least recall more than he did.

"Same here." She murmured under her breath.

It was silence all over again, until Toushirou turned his back on her. Tae averted her gaze as he got out of the bed and he told her to get dressed as he did so himself.

* * *

Tae stared at herself in the mirror as she was getting dressed. There were bite marks all around her collarbones, her breast and she was afraid to look anywhere else. She could feel the slight pain in between her legs, a sign that she had lost her virginity to Hijikata Toushirou, the demonic Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi.

Tears started to swell in her eyes, biting on her lower lip, she stifled the urge to cry. She couldn't believe she had actually slept with a man she barely even know and to top it all, her first time was a drunken sex. She didn't even know if she should be glad that she couldn't remember any of it.

_So much for the perfect magical first time and waiting until after marriage._

Wiping away the remaining tears, she reminded herself to smile and look forward. There was no use in dwelling on something that had already happened and besides, the man she had her affair with was waiting for her behind the folding screen. He must have heard her sob.

"Otae-san."

"Yes?" she managed to answer in a wavering voice. Her hands tidying up the obi knot of her kimono.

"I'm sorry." There was sincerity in his deep manly voice.

She bit at her tongue.

"There's no need to apologize." She said as she appeared before him, with a smile on her face. "You are not the only one who's drunk. And I am sure you did not force yourself on me, because if you have-"

He quirked an eyebrow and managed a smirk. "I'd be a corpse by now?" Though it sounded like he was just teasing her, there was no doubt it was the truth. Tae would reconstruct a man's face for sexually harassing her, she couldn't care less if they were customers or friends, she would always make sure they pay for defiling a pure woman such as herself. Not that she was one now, after last night.

She took a seat right across the man that was known as the demonic Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. There was no doubt she didn't resist this man's advance. She noticed a bite or two on his neck, what with him wearing his casual kimono with his neck fully exposed. Tae averted her attention to her lap with embarrassment. Looking at them had somehow triggered flashes of erotic flashbacks.

"You should cover those with something." She said, pointing at him.

Hijikata looked down, but couldn't see a thing. "Cover what?"

Tae gestured at her own neck to let him know what she was referring to. It was then he noticed the bite marks on Tae's neck and it struck him that he must have a couple on him too, since Tae was telling him to cover 'them' up. _Fuck me! How am I supposed to cover this?!_ He screamed inwardly as he scanned around the room for something, anything that can be served as a scarf. There was no was he's going back to the compound with these. No, he won't even step a foot out of this room before covering the marks. Because if he just walked out like this, the entire citizens living in Kabuki-cho would instantly be informed of his steamy rendezvous with a woman!

"Can I borrow your sword for a moment, Hijikata-san?"

"Huh?" He uttered, but soon realized her intention and lend her his sword.

The young woman stood from where she was seated and walked over to the bed they shared the night before, draw his katana and immediately sliced the bed along with everything on it.

Hijikata stood abruptly. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" He had thought she was going to cut the pillow covers but to actually cut them _along_ with the bed?!

Tae ignored him and continued to slice until she was satisfied. With a smile on her face, she took a piece of cloth torn from her actions and offered it to him. "Here, use this."

"Are you crazy?! If the owner of this hotel finds out, they'll make us pay for destroying their property!"

"Well, we can just tell them you are too strong and the bed broke." She said casually as if it was a laughing matter.

"I don't know if I should feel complimented or cry." He uttered incoherently and took the cloth she offered. Conveniently, it was long enough to cover his neck.

After they had properly secured their necks. Toushirou took the first chance to speak before Tae. "Listen, even if I don't deserve any woman in my life, I am still a man who is true to the Bushido codes. I will take responsibility of you because of what we did. Only if that's what you want, and I won't force you."

Tae was slightly taken aback by his words. Frankly, she didn't know what she wanted. "When you say _take responsibility_ you mean..." She needed to confirm, afraid of taking in the wrong idea of what he was referring to.

"Marry you. Like I said, I'll marry you if that's what you want." He told her with a serious look on his handsome features.

Tae felt her heart thud against her ribcage and she could not help but blushed. Every woman would do anything to have him as their husband. Handsome, have a stable job, strong and honorable... If you overlook his fetish for mayonnaise and addiction to nicotine, he's the perfect guy you want to have for a husband.

But.

Without love, can they truly be happy? A marriage, in Tae's vocabulary, is about a pair of couple who loves each other, well, the man also has to have a good income at least so she could rebuild the Dojo. Still, she had heard stories about Hijikata Toushirou and about the woman he loved who passed away not too long ago. Was it not cruel to take away his chance of finding new love?

And what about herself? What would Shinpachi say and do if he found out about this? He overreacted when Kyuu-chan kissed her and destroyed a part of her house to save her from marrying her best friend, she could not imagine what would happen to Hijikata-san if-

"Otae-san, what do you think?"

Tae stared up to meet his gaze, only to look away and took a moment to think.

There was only one thing they should do.

She was sure it'd be best for the both of them.

"Let's just forget it ever happened."

Toushirou took a moment to take in. He had expected her to start talking about his income again, at least that's what he'd gathered from what happened a while ago, during the soul switched incident with that useless Yorozuya bum.

This woman was truly difficult to understand. She was always flashing that fake smile of hers, and she could pulverize someone in a blink of an eye with that same smile. There was no way he could figure out what she was thinking. Was she really okay about all this? He did hear her sob when he gave her some space to get dressed up. Did he hear wrong after all?

However, if she wished to forget, then so be it. It'd be for the better no? He could not deal with marriage, much less with the woman Kondou-san's love. Imagine the gorilla's reaction if he found out that his dear friend Toushi had slept with his beloved Otae-san. All hell would break loose. Frankly, this wasn't something he could just forget, in fact, this matter should have him commit seppuku!

Toushirou had been secretly freaking out from the inside ever since he realized the situation they woke up in. He managed to get a hold of a cigarette and light them with a shaky hand. He would not let anyone finds out about this even if it'll cost him his life.

"If that's what you want, then fine." He finally said after he inhaled the nicotine that had managed to calm his nerves a little.

"Good. No one has to know about this. And I hope none of us acts weird when we see each other again." her voice did not betray her expression, she just smiled.

"R-Right back at you."

"Now that it's settled." She approached him closer and to his surprise, she adjusted the cloth around his neck with careful hands. "I'll leave first since I have a brother to take care of, and I think it'll be best if you stay behind for a short while."

Yes, her brother, Shimura Shinpachi, another problem to deal with if their secret ever exposed.

"So not to raise suspicion." Toushirou added after her.

Tae agreed with a nod. "Well then." she excuses herself with a courtesy bow of a hostess. "I'll take my leave." with that said, she made her way towards the exit and Toushirou watched her back until the door shut closed.

Although they ended their unfortunate incident peacefully, and the tension in his body had been lifted more than half the weight, a small part of him was worried. There's a fat chance that this wasn't the end of their so called affair, that maybe, just maybe, what they did last night would come back to bite them in the ass. But he shrugged it away, thinking it was probably just the fear of being found out.

Yes, he'd best pretend that nothing even remotely sexual had happened between him and Shimura Tae.

* * *

**Please do let me know what you think. I am open to constructive criticism, not flames ;) See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hello again! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I am glad there are people who are interested in HijiTae and not mind reading it. ****Well, here's chapter 2, featuring Shinpachi and Shougo. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tae was having the most tiring walk of her life, trying to remember what had gotten to herself last night.

Of all the people around her, she just had to end up sleeping with Hijikata Toushirou. Well, actually, she can't complain there, he's in all actuality the best out of every stupid man hanging around her. And all the other girls in her work place were going gaga over him, saying things like they'd get in bed with him even if it's for free and whoever land _the_ _Hijikata Toushirou_ would be the Goddess amongst the Gooddess, so that's a plus.

Crap, now she had the urge to flaunt about it to the girls. But no, Shimura Tae is not some cheap young woman for she still had her pride.

Frankly, she was unsure if she had done the right thing by walking away from Hijikata's offer; to take her hand in marriage. It was sweet, and very responsible of him, but a woman should live with and marry a man for love (and money, both are important) and not over some stupid one-night stand. But what could have triggered them to- she could not put a finger on what went wrong, but she was sure of it. Something was definitely not right.

Considering the fact that Tae could get (even more) violent and do crazy things during her drunken state of mind, she felt that there was more to all of this.

But she got nothing over the top of her head. Just some flashes of drinking, kissing and umm- ***-in scenes, and from those memories, it seemed like she had it great last night, but of course, she didn't mention _that certain_ part of the night to Hijikata. Well, besides, it only came to her after a while and she honestly cannot recall any important points; like what happened before they did _that_.

Anyway, there's no point in dwelling and she should put all that behind her. She's the master when it comes to masking her emotions, so she'd have no problem dealing with it and she'd just deny if the topic ever resurfaced. How hard can it be? The only other person who's involved is the demon vice-chief. Unless he spilled it from his end, they are safe, but that's unlikely.

As Tae arrived home, she heard her brother calling out to her in hysteria.

His voice came from the backyard, and she quickly went over to stop her brother from angering the neighbor with his loud voice early in the morning. He must have gotten panic when he couldn't find her anywhere in the house.

"Shin-chan, it's best to lower your voice. The neighbor might come over and complain if you continue."

"Sis!" Shinpachi turned his searching gaze to her. "Where have you been?! I haven't seen you all morning and I just called Oryou san. She told me you got off work early last night and had gone home! You know how worried I am? I almost called Gin-san over to help me look for you."

Tae sighed warily. She had seen this coming, so she had prepared an explanation.

"Relax, Shinpachi, it's just ten in the morning. I have been walking around the neighborhood for morning exercise."

"You are?" She nodded in reassurance, but he stared at her rather skeptically and adjusted his glasses as if to get a better look at her."But, what's with that scarf?"

Figured he'd ask, a small smile graced her lips and she explained. "This is a gift from the little boy I met in the park."

"Um, no offense, but that's one ugly scarf." he pointed out. Obviously, since it came from the dirty bed cover Hijikata and herself shared together. Speaking of which, she's going to burn it to ashes after dealing with Shinpachi. "

"The thought is what matters Shin-chan."

"I know, but to wear it under this hot weather..." he murmured under his breath."Well, anyway, it's good to know that you are not in trouble. Really sis, you had me right there."

Good, now he's finally dropping the subject. She cannot imagine how her brother would react if he saw the red butterflies marking her neck.

"If I had known you'd have called an entire army to look for me, I'd have left a note."

"Well, I only called Oryou-san so-"

"But you almost did."

He let out a heavy breath. "Anyway, next time, make sure you leave a note."

"Of course." Truly, sometimes it's like Shinpachi was the elder sibling instead of her.

Whatever happened last night must be buried six feet under or thrown into the abyss if possible, or else Shinpachi would- well, more or less, he'd probably raise and command knights of hell to kill Hijikata-san.

"So, have you eaten your breakfast?" she questioned for a change of topic.

Shinpachi turned pale for fear of her Tamagoyaki.

* * *

Pretending like nothing happened sounded too easy at the first, but the moment he stepped a foot outside the love motel, Toushirou instantly felt everyone were scrutinizing him, as if they had witnessed him murdering someone.

The further he walked, the more paranoid he got. Questioning himself whether anyone noticed the hickeys as he adjusted the cloth that was once a part of the bed cover and he hated to admit that he was actually scared out of his wits over his own paranoia that he jumped and yelped when a cat leaped down from the roof and even when a group of kids ran past him. Little did he know that it was only his mind playing tricks with him and that the crowds were actually whispering to each other questioning his sanity.

It got worse as he arrived at the Shinsengumi compound.

Before he walked past the gates, he tried to be careful and looked around for any sign of possible eyewitnesses that could've followed him all the way from the motel.

His subordinates were beyond perplexed by their Vice-Commander's odd behavior. Hijikata Toushirou had always been strict, sharp and ready to fight against any trouble, but now… He looks as if a ghost was chasing after him and he snapped at everyone who asked him if something was bothering him.

Careful to avoid his gorilla Commander, he sneaked amongst the bushes in the garden to get to his room. When he thought he was finally about to be released from the torture and fear of getting caught, the sound of unwelcome footsteps came from behind him.

"Where have you been Hijikata-san?" Okita Sougo's voice was loud and clear, as if he wanted the whole world to know he had caught the Vice-Commander sneaking around like a rat.

Slowly and robotically, Toushirou turned his head around and surely, the other man he had been trying to avoid besides Kondo Isao, was there, staring at him rather skeptically.

"S-Sougo?! W-What are you doing?"

Toushirou swore inwardly, as a pair of hollow amber eyes was staring through his soul. "What are _you_ doing, _Hijikata-san_?" Sougo repeated his name the second time that day, this time he was emphasizing it with a more dubious tone.

Taking down a huge gulp, Toushirou tried his best to avoid any eye contact with the sadist. "W-What am I doing you ask? Can't you see? I am about to go into my room."

Sougo narrowed his eyes. Though he did not say it, _'I don't believe you, scum.'_ was written all over his face.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's with that ugly scarf you are wearing?" he motioned his hand towards the white cloth circling around Toushirou's neck. "You do know we are in the middle of summer right?"

That's right, and the heat was killing him, but what other choice did he had? He'd rather die from the heat than let everyone he knew found out about the hickeys and his one-night stand.

"O-Of course I know, I just feel a little chilly in the neck, t-that's all." Toushirou sprouted his excuse without thinking; he did not have time to put into account that the man standing before him was the master of manipulation, because just a moment of hesitation will also get him to busted-ville.

"Oh really? Then where have you been?" he may appear to have changed the topic, but Toushirou knew this guy was still on the same topic, from the look he had on his face. "Strange, because, you're usually the first to wake up to train at the backyard, yet I didn't see you at all, even at breakfast. Why is that?" he folded his arms across his chest."Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I didn't get to see your face and the smell of that disgusting mayonnaise for once."

How dare he bad mouthed his beloved mayonnaise! But it's not the time to be concerned about that.

"I-umm, I just went for a walk." He lied through his teeth, unaware of the fact that he looked like a child lying to his mom about how he'd done his homework but in truth he hadn't. But then he felt as if freezing water had showered him as he came to realize he hadn't been acting like one Vice-chief of the Shinsengumi at all."Ey-to hell with this! Why on Earth are you interrogating me?!"

Sougo shot him his oh-so-annoying knowing look. "You are hiding something, are you not, Hijikata?" he purposely left out the suffix for one obvious reason; he was sure of himself that Hijikata did something pretty bad and he's determined to find out.

When Toushirou flinched at the accusation, Sougo smirked triumphantly and Toushirou wanted nothing more than to punch the sadistic brat in the face. "I am not! What I do in my own time is none of your damn business. Now leave me alone! I am not in the mood to deal with your shenanigans."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be talking to me like that."

_That's it!_ Toushirou gripped on Sougo's collar and yelled in his face. "What are you blabbering about, huh? Stop questioning me like I'm some sort of a criminal and I am the senior here, not you! Can't you just leave me alone?!"

"No can do, sir." The sandy haired boy replied calmly with a straight face. "But according to your situation, I am at an advantage here, not you."

"And why the hell is that?"

"Uhmm, I don't know, something about umm- what was it again…" Sougo trailed off, clearly putting on a show just to piss-off the Vice-Commander. "Oh!" he raised his index finger. "Funny story, I was on patrol this morning and I saw someone who looks exactly like you going out of a love mo-hmmphhh!" his words were cut short by Toushirou's hand, now covering his mouth.

"Stop!" Toushirou hissed in a whispery voice. "How the hell did you find out, huh?"

Sougo shoved the older man's hands away. "I see. So you admit you are riding involved in a rodeo, riding on a woman last night in a love motel? Or is it a man?"

"**Wha- I'm the one asking the question here! How did you find out?!**"

Suddenly, the sadist stretched his lips to form a creepy smile that reached his eyes. "I didn't. You just admited that yourself."

Hijikata Toushirou was just tricked into admitting the greatest secret he had vowed to keep and forget. He felt humiliated. His face flared red with anger and veins popping on the surface of his face. "Why you-"

Seeing this as an opportunity, Sougo's hands went up to pull off Toushirou's 'scarf' and the boy whistled at the sight. "One, Two and three. Wow, you had a wild night didn't you?" he shook his head as he continued. "What a dog you are Hijikata-san, what a dog."

"Shit! Give me back-"

"You are such a retard Hijikata-san." Sougo grinned evilly. "I cannot believe you are so easily fooled. "

"You bastard! You'll pay for-"

"I suggest you don't say or do anything. Just listen to me like a loyal dog you are and maybe, just maybe… I might let you off."

"Oh? What are you planning to do? Tell everyone about this?" Toushirou tried to play it calm and cool, when in fact he was sweating profusely and ready to commit seppuku to his inner self. He was pretty damn sure he's on the highway to game over and screwed a thousand times. "Heh! They wouldn't believe you." he actually gulped after saying that.

"Try me, Hijikata-san." Sougo challenged him. "I have everything you said recorded, right here..." He pulled out his phone from his pocket, its screen was already alight and flipped open as was Toushirou's jaw, which had hit the ground at that very second.

Enjoying the fact that he had make the almighty Hijikata-san looking like a speechless fool, Sougo decided to capture the moment with his phone for the portfolio.

"You little shit! Give me GWOOHHH-" Toushirou failed attemps to snatch the phone from Sougo, landed himself a kick in the nuts and he knelt to the ground, crying in pain as he covered them with both of his hand, partly to make sure they did not fall off and partly to ease the stinging pain that had went to the entire nerves of his body.

Sougo stared down at him with a degrading look and evil aura seemed to be oozing out from him. "Listen here Hijikata-san, from today onwards you are my slave. Do as I told you and your secret is safe with me, if you defy me, or dare giving me a hard time, I'll make sure everyone in the Shinsen- nope, everyone in Kabuki-cho will found out about your little scandal." The minute he finished his warning, he turned on his heels and walked away.

If Toushirou could stand, he would ran to the nearest cliff and jump off. He just couldn't believe that he was being blackmailed by his own subordinate. Not that he didn't expected it from Sougo, but still… It was the worst thing that could ever happened. How can he live on being that bastard's slave all his life, knowing he owned his secret at the palm of his hand!

"Oh."

Toushirou looked up to find Sougo had stopped walking and the brat was staring at him over his shoulder, with a sly smile on his face.

"Go get me a yakisoba bread and the latest jump. Make sure you make the purchase at a high-class supermarket."

* * *

**A/N: Please do let me know what you think ;) I am also open to suggestions. **


End file.
